The Beat of Two Hearts
by MagicalPhoenix12
Summary: This fic deals with the famous romance icons -Tyson and Hilary. They both become successful and get busy in themselves, but is this the truth. They both are happy, is this the truth? Read and discover. And this is a late Birthday gift for Cutetyhil. Please read and give an opinion!


**Welcome my beautiful reader! I am writing this as a belated Birthday gift to my "Didi" or " Cutetyhil". I wanted to upload it earlier, on he birthday. But I couldn't do so. So here it begins...**

* * *

 ** _P rologue_**

Many high-class people were entering a colossal sized hall. A grand billboard displayed- "The Teen's Book of the Year Award"

A high voiced announcer was announcing the nominees, runner-ups and winner, with her voice being able to create every possible effect.

And finally, she announced the winner like this-

"The winner of our most prestigious Teen's Book of the year prize is 'The beat of two heart's 'by honourable Miss Eva Hiwatari!"

The hall drowned into resounding applauding as the stunning winner stepped on stage.

The mike was handed over to the authoress and she began-

"My book is based very closely on a real story, and I have tried to keep the diary entries by the characters almost the same as they were in reality. I sincerely hope that every reader is able to feel the feelings in those words. The characters Tyson and Hilary should have been my Aunt and Uncle, but why it didn't happen you will learn in the book. My father had originally kept these diary manuscripts hidden till his last breath, but I wanted everyone to feel what Tyson and Hilary felt. Finally, I think every reader for giving this story this kind of honour."

And Miss Hiwatari stepped down the stage with an air quite like her father- Kai Hiwatari

So, what's so special about the book? Now you shall be reading that work in this fic. The fic is made up of Diary entries and narratives. So Dates will be a division instead of Chapters.

* * *

 **Date- 16th September 2005**

 _Hilary's_

It was a very boring day. I had got almost nothing to do and to make it worse, Mom gave me a ton of cleaning work. See, all other work is fine, except for washing dishes. You have to handle them with 'great care' and scrub them softly but firmly and arrange them on the stand for drying, and also wipe them and put back in the cupboard! I hate all this a lot, but Mom always gives this task to me and says -A girl should know how to do these things!

But I want to tell her - That's not the rule now!

And I have decided one thing- I will keep at least two servants in my house for washing dishes. I won't touch them once I start earning on my own. But regretfully, that time is at least seven years in the future.

Apart from scrubbing dishes and flogging the sheets, I was at Tyson's. There we all were talking about the exam results. Exams were finished last week, but results still aren't there and everyone is 'concerned' We aren't actually concerned for the results, we are practically concerned about the reaction of parents. If they are satisfied, then it's a good time of life and if they aren't, it's the 'not much awaited' time of your life. Mom has promised me a Grand Piano as it's the tenth grade, only if I am able to impress her with my marks. How much shall impress her? 95 %? Nah. I got 96% last year and she was not quite happy about that. So 97%? Well, it could have, but one of my seniors scored 97.5% last year, topping the district, so I am meant to beat that score. and 98 won't be enough and there should be at least one per cent margin between two toppers.

So am I expected to score 99%? Let's not think about it. But I can't help worrying about it. I wasn't this concerned ever till now.

I am trying to have a mindset like Tyson. He is all careless for exams and grades. No worries of what everyone would say. All he cares for is Beyblading and Food. While we all were discussing grades, Kai was on the rooftop and Tyson was gobbling up Pancakes. He had recently learned to make them, and your heart will warm up to see them. So much of extra Butter and Honey and Chocolate...

I sometimes wish I was Tyson. No worries, no boundations and everybody's Champion. I would love a life like that. But sadly, I have to live up to so many expectations that I sometimes wish that I wasn't a very good student at all.

Now should sleep as it is about to strike 12 in the night. I wonder how will I adjust my schedule when classes will begin.

Shall be writing again

Hilary

* * *

 _Tyson's_

It was a fabulous day. Mainly because I made pancakes myself, and partially because I got the whole set of 'Ashstar' comics. Ashstar is the top trend comic series these days, and what's special about it releases a new volume every two weeks. The story is very interesting and it's about a prince who belonged to some legendary royal family and when he loses everything, he has to spend his life as a war hostage for some time, but frees himself and hence an adventure begins.

The prince can't reveal his identity, he can't mingle much in the world and all this is crucial for his survival. Well, I know what's gonna happen in the end- He will win al the kingdoms in the land, everyone would support him, and he would be ready to rule, with a consort of course. You know what's the one thing I feel spoils the plot? It the force pushing of a heroine. A heroine who is essentially beautiful, sweet-voiced, attractive, is strong yet needs a prince to escape or destroy an enemy of her own and will nurse the prince when he is injured and will do everything to protect him-can even get herself hurt, but during the epic scenes, she can cry out her heart because of a pinprick and the hero who is indifferent to the world is like a stupid pup before her. Does this all makes sense? Does it? No.

Then why people spoil their story? Go Knows Why.

Its enough of ashstaring now. Another thing I wonder about today is why is everyone so concerned about the results? Even the students who don't touch their books for the whole year are mad about the numbers and don't ask about the middle graders. They are so nervous and their parents are even more dangerous kind of nervous. They behave like they will die if they don't see what they want on the mark sheet. They are hyper!

And if you ask about the toppers, they are in the danger zone. Parents, teachers and tutors are gaze-fixed on the marks. And everyone one expects so high of them, you don't know. I think the toppers wish they weren't toppers at all. The suffer from such pressure. Let's take Hilary for an example. She becomes quite serious about results and once or twice I have heard Hilary muttering that I am just too lucky. I used to think why should she think I am luckier, but now I think I know. She has her own burden, and you know all about her attitude.

And don't even ask about Chief. He is downright critical for the result. Even his parents aren't that worried.

Altogether the day was good enough. I know why Sherlock Holmes enjoyed observing everything. You know everything says a story of its own.

Bye

Tyson

* * *

 **So, it's the first chapter and I hope you like it. Please review and if you feel anything a be improved, please suggest.** **And don't forget to review!**


End file.
